Blue vs. Red - Part 2
Blue vs. Red - Part 2 is the thirteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 15. It aired on June 25, 2017, for FIRST members and July 2, 2017, for the general public. It is the 316th episode overall. Characters Project Freelancer * Director * Carolina * Texas * Four Seven Niner *Counselor (Voice only) * Washington (Mentioned only) * York (Mentioned only) * Wyoming (Mentioned only) * Maine (Mentioned only) Blues and Reds * Buckey * Temple * Loco * Lorenzo * Surge * Gene * Biff * Cronut * Shelly (Mentioned only) Interstellar Daily * Jax * Dylan Others * Doc Plot To be added... Transcript To be added... Gallery Temple and Biff at Blue base.png Biff raises pinky.png Temple aims at Biff.png Temple cant shoot Biff.png Biff hit in groin.png Biff used as shield.png Temple and dead Biff.png Blues and Reds watch Biff die.png Trivia *While Tex appears, she doesn't actually speak, rather she uses a voice filter, a reference to her first speaking appearance. *Temple's first name is revealed to be Mark. *This episode reveals that Biff was killed by Carolina and Tex, explaining Temple's connection to Carolina. *This is the first appearance of the Director since his death at the end of Season 10. **This is also the first time he isn't voiced by John Marshall Reed, as he was unavailable.https://twitter.com/TehPwnShop/status/879038426057756672 *The Director reveals that capture the flag is his favorite game. *Biff reveals that Georgina was pregnant with his child at the time of his death. *This episode reveals that, in fact, the Reds and Blues actually are chosen copies of the Blues and Reds, as seen when the Director ordered the Counselor to copy all the teams' characteristics in order to one day replicate this scenario of a perfect stalemate, which they do later on with Blood Gulch in order to hide the Alpha AI. Just like Doc's statement that he meeted the Blues and Reds before meeting the Reds and Blues. *The way that Biff's blood splatters onto Temple is the same way that the blood of the soldier that Surge killed in the first episode of the season splattered onto Temple. *This episode marks the first time Four Seven Niner appears in a machinima game animation instead of CGI. *The flashback events in this episode and the previous one take place after the past events of Season 9 and before Season 10. *One of the soundtracks used during Tex and Carolina's fight was a fake audiobook of Harry Potter. *The Director stating to make a note on Tex's aggression implies her to be in possession of the Omega A.I. *Carolina appears to be knowledgeable of the Transformers franchise, referring to Tex in her altered voice as "Optimus" as in the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. *The running gag of Tex always playing dirty is continued in this episode. In her fight with Carolina, she punches her right in the genitals, and later slams the butt of the flag into Biff's crotch. **Biff in particular being hit in the crotch is a reference to Tex (Epsilon) and the Tex Drones doing the same to Grif. References Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 15